<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dare You to Move by olapatola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711389">Dare You to Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olapatola/pseuds/olapatola'>olapatola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Timeline, F/M, Lunasona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olapatola/pseuds/olapatola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is some alcohol and a dare for one "torpe" del Pilar to make a move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juan del Pilar/Lunasona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dare You to Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cheers fill the air as Ybiang fills up another round of drinks. Her “clients” for tonight comprise of familiar faces and she already knows how to cheer these soldiers up after another day of fighting the Americans. Warm food, generous amounts of alcohol, and a dash of drinking games as entertainment do the trick. Ybiang has already mastered playing host to these weary but brave souls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night progresses, so does staying sober becoming almost impossible to do. Everyone has had a drink or two (or more). There is laughter and chit-chat everywhere. Ybiang considers it a success if she can at least help the soldiers forget about the horrors of war even just for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve started a round of games where the loser has to do a dare. In this round, it was Juan del Pilar who lost. His fellow soldiers each had a suggestion or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy del Pilar, baka naman pwede mong hiritan ang pinsan mo na magpaulan ng bagong ranggo sa atin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo nga, hindi ba kayo matalik na magpinsan o si Enriquez lang ang paborito niya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halata naman kung sino ang paboritong pinsan! Eh kung paborito ni Goyo ‘tong si Juan edi sana koronel na rin ‘to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan stays silent and looks uncomfortable with the comments of his comrades. He downs his glass of gin and looks down as his fellow soldiers laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi naman yata tama na ikumpara niyo ako kina Enteng. Pare-pareho lang naman tayong lumalaban,” Juan murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ybiang, oblivious to Juan’s reaction, interjects as he still hasn’t received a doable dare. She had a bit too much to drink herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoy, Juan,” she starts. “Natural lang na mas mataas ang ranggo ni Enteng sa iyo dahil mas may bayag yun siguro kumpara sa ‘yo. Aba’t del Pilar ka nga pero parang sadyang mas matatapang pa ang mga pinsan mo sa iyo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan pales a bit and stares blankly at Ybiang. His fellow soldiers exchange looks with each other before looking at Juan, all wanting to know what he’ll say in his defense. This is an attack on his masculinity after all. Juan still doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aba’y kung talagang matapang ka, patunayan mo!” Ybiang continues, taking another swig at her drink. “Bakit hindi mo ako subukang ligawan tutal wala namang nangangahas na gumawa niyan?” She snorts as she downs the contents of her glass before laughing out loud over what she suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else laughs along with Ybiang. Except Juan. His eyes are fixed at Ybiang, seemingly deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing she may have said too much, Ybiang approaches Juan. “Uy, biro lang iyon ah. Huwag mo sanang seryosohin. Pasensya na rin sa mga nasabi ko... Matapang ka. Kayong lahat.” She then gestures at their companions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan just nods in response. Flashing a nervous smile, Ybiang leaves Juan and continues her hosting duties. The night ends with huge smiles and full bellies. Ybiang sleeps well that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until she was rudely awakened next morning by the noises her father’s roosters make when there is a guest at their house. It doesn’t help that her head is aching (definitely from all the alcohol she consumed last night). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She splashes her face with water and throws on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>panuelo</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look more presentable so she can take a peek at their guest. To her big surprise, she sees Juan, all dressed up in his Sunday’s best. It’s not a Sunday today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A million questions run through Ybiang’s head. Did Juan take offense over her jab at his masculinity last night and has come to her father to report it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Juan? Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Ybiang squeaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father notices her and approaches her, with his beloved rooster Bunso in tow. “Ah gising ka na pala! Aba’y hindi ka naman nagkukwento sa amin, anak!” Baste comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagkukwento? N-Ng ano po?” Ybiang starts to break out in cold sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na may manliligaw ka pala! Eh umaakyat ng ligaw itong si Juan del Pilar!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ybiang blinks. And then blinks again. Her father’s got to be kidding right? There’s no way Juan would take her dare seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Ha? L-Ligaw??” Ybiang stammers. She frantically looks at Juan, expecting him to say he’s joking. But the Sunday’s best, the bouquet of flowers he’s holding, and the determined look on his face all scream suitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magandang umaga Ybiang,” he greets her a bit stiffly and tips his hat to her. “Pasensya na’t nagising yata kita. E-Eto, para sa iyo.” He blushes as he holds out the bouquet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still not buying it, Ybiang grabs Juan’s wrist and leads him to the tree growing in their backyard. Baste curiously looks on with raised eyebrows while stroking Bunso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juan, itigil mo na ito. Biro lang yung sinabi ko kagabi! Hindi mo naman kailangang seryosohin,” Ybiang firmly says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a while before Juan responds. “Hindi naman biro yung nararamdaman ko para sa iyo,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ybiang blinks. Did she hear him correctly? “N-Nararamdaman? A-Anong ibig mong sabihin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan takes a deep breath before replying. “Matagal na akong may nararamdaman para sa iyo Ybiang. Nahihiya lang akong umamin dahil alam ko namang si Goyo ang nasa puso mo. Eh, putangina, ano bang laban ko roon?” He chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ybiang blinks. Again. She gapes at Juan in disbelief, fully aware that her cheeks are starting to get warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buong gabi kong pinag-isipan ang hamon mo sa akin Ybiang. Hindi dahil nainsulto ako sa sinabi mo o ano, pero dahil inisip ko kung ito na ba ang aking pagkakataon. Kaya, oo Ybiang, tinatanggap ko ang hamon mo. Sana ay hayaan mo ang pangahas na ito na ligawan ka.” He hesitantly takes Ybiang’s hand and when she doesn't fight it off, he kisses it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Ybiang is blushing hard. She eventually takes her hand back and clutches at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>panuelo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She can’t believe Juan actually has feelings for her. “S-Sige,” she answers after a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing her answer, Juan grins widely. “Talaga?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ybiang nods, still blushing like a tomato and all. Her head’s throbbing badly too. She hopes this isn’t a sign that this courtship will give her more headaches to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baste coughs loudly to get their attention. “Baka naman gusto niyong ituloy ang usapan dito sa loob ng bahay? Halika nga Juan, nagsasabong ka ba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juan, like an obedient son, follows Baste and engages in a full discussion of chickens and poultry. Ybiang silently observes them and couldn’t help but smile a bit. Baste and Juan are hitting it off well. She hopes she’ll hit it off well with Juan too. Who knows, maybe this is her chance and all it took was a dare. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>